This application claims the priority of German application 197 21 229.8 filed in Germany on May 21, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a latch for a top of a vehicle, especially an automobile, and more particularly to a latch being tensioned against a fixed frame of a body, with the latch comprising a housing on the top that has a movable latching hook, said hook cooperating with a link mounted on the frame and being displaceable from a closed position into an open position by an actuating device.
Unpublished German patent application file no. 196 02 185.5-21 describes a latch which has good functioning and is located approximately centrally in the transverse direction of the vehicle. The latch is intended for a top of an automobile, with the latching hook, which is elongate and extends in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle, is manually operable.
By actuating a central pushbutton, the pivotably mounted handle of the latch is moved into a lowered gripping position. As a result of subsequent pivoting of the handle, the latching hook is moved into the open position in which it is disengaged from the link on the windshield frame.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved latch in which the latching hook is movable by a motor, and the latch forming a compact module takes up little space, especially in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
According to the present invention, this object has been achieved by providing a latch in which a motorized actuating device for a latching hook has a drive motor aligned approximately parallel to the lengthwise direction of the latching hook. The motor is in an operative relationship through a transverse transmission element and a downstream transmission with a drive lever which moves the latching hook.
The primary advantages achieved with the present invention include the fact that, as a result of the approximately parallel alignment of the drive motor with respect to the latching hook that runs in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle, a compact motorized latch which consumes very little space especially in the transverse direction of the vehicle is provided for a top.
All elements of the motorized latch can be fastened to the housing and form a prefabricated module which can be mounted in a simple manner on the front, dimensionally stable portion of the top. A two-stage transmission located in between and a relatively small drive motor allow high forces to be transmitted to the latching hook through the traversely arranged transmission element.
A manual emergency operating mechanism for the latching hook is located in between and has a simple configuration. A spring-loaded locking pawl, in a locking position of the latching hook, engages the drive lever from above and blocks the latter, additionally securing the latching hook against vibration, twisting, or the like.